Gossip Girl: Secrets
by Twilight Halo
Summary: Sequel to Gossip Girl! The Triple S has taken over. Summer, Sex and Scandals all the way. What's going to happen to our favorite pairs and people? You never know. xoxo, Gossip Girl. ALL HUMAN.
1. Scared As Hell

**Here's the Gossip Girl sequel you've all been waiting for! Really really sorry for making you all wait. I got too hooked on 'Caifornia, Here I Come'. This wasn't the original chapter I was supposed to post. It was originally supposed to start differently but I decided to change it ;) **

**Scared as Hell**

_Summer's been hanging low for us here at Forks. Nothing much to say, nothing much to do. Lately, our favorite queen bee's have been M.I.A., but I wonder why. Last week, B was spotted with LFHS' new soccer captain E.C.! Not much of a shocker there. Rosey-posey and her boy have gone off to the Big Apple to check NYU and Al and J are keeping quiet for a while. But what happened to last year's drama?! And that's a mystery I'm willing too hunt down. You know you love me. _

_ Xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

"Where am I?" The room was completely empty and white. I stared down at myself wearing clothes that just matched the place where I was. I turned in one way and came face to face with Dr. Josh Mallory, the dean of Dartmouth. **(Just made up the name)**

"Ms. Swan! What is your proposal?!" He screamed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan, you are wasting my time! Please hurry up with your proposal!" I jumped back a little.

"But, I don't have a propo─"

"Ms. Swaaaan!" Another person screamed from across the room. I snapped my head towards that direction and saw Dr. Erin Phillips, head of the board of the directors at Cornell University.

"Dr. Phillips, I─" I tried to reply but different voices and screams started to fill the room making my head ache.

"This is pure nonsense, Ms. Swan. Do you think you could actually get accepted here at Princeton?!"

"Georgetown definitely isn't the place for you!" Different people from the different universities that I applied too started popping in and screaming at me. Suddenly everything stopped when Jacob popped in the middle.

"Long time no see, Bella."

I woke up screaming. My forehead was filled with sweat and the sheets were all rumpled up by my feet. A month of summer had passed and these types of dreams hadn't bothered me ever since. I blocked Jacob out of my mind and life while he still wasn't here. His note just laid at the back of my drawer gaining dust each and everyday. Apparently, blocking him out of my life wasn't just enough. Each and everyday of summer my heart would thud, scared that he would just suddenly pop in.

Just about a few weeks ago Edward and I went to New Hampshire to take our college interviews. Edward was just a clinging accessory while I was there, since he didn't need an interview. Smart ass.

Forks was my main summer spot. Rosalie and Emmett, are still apparently down at NYC. I could see that Rosalie was trying to avoid the police and all the drama down here at Forks regarding her dad.

"Good Morning, Miss Swan." I smiled at Brietta as I made my way to the fridge. The cold milk went down my throat roughly. Warm lips were suddenly kissing from my neck to my ear.

"Good morning," he cooed in my arm. I spun around and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're up early," he smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"Well… I tried to sleep again but…I couldn't so I just got up…and you seem to be early too," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I wanted to watch you sleep…" He bent over and kissed the tip of my nose. I got out of his hold and put that glass down on the sink.

"I just remembered…I have a favor to ask…or should I say Alice has a favor to ask?" I turned to him and found him smiling impishly.

"Aww, what does Alice want now?" I groaned and stomped my foot like a little kid who couldn't what she wanted.

"Since Jasper's in Texas for a while… she wants you to go have lunch with her then after go shopping…basically she wants to spend the whole day with you." A whole day with Alice Cullen?! Alice was my best friend and everything but when it comes to summer shopping trips it is absolutely killer.

"But I thought today was supposed to be our day?" I let my lower lip out a little and did the best I could making 'puppy-dog' eyes. I knew Edward couldn't resist me when I pouted.

"I know I planned our day already but Alice said that if you won't go with her today she said she'll have no choice but to follow us around all day...look we've still got tomorrow." He cupped my face and pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest and sighed.

"Fine." Boy, this was going to be fun day.

I put my sunglasses on and waited for Alice by her door. Edward brought me to their house so it would be a faster ride to the mall.

"Bye, Jas─" I jumped back at Alice stepped out of her room.

"Bella!" Her tiny arms wound around my waist.

"Nice outfit! But don't we seem a little bit too glum today?" I looked down at my clothes and noticed that I was wearing dark colored clothes. I was wearing a half and inch pumps with a black baby doll dress and shawl rapped around my head and buggy shades. From the way I looked, it looked as if I was going to a funeral.

"Well, there's a reason behind that. A certain pixie with a name that starts with an A forced me into going shopping with her when I should be spending the day with my boyfriend!" I screamed at her.

"You've been spending every single summer day with Edward, Bella. It's time you spent it with your best friend." She grabbed my arm and hooked it with hers.

Alice had gone to a new level of shopping. We walked around the mall for about 6 hours straight, non- stop! I sipped from my Strawberries and Cream frapuccino and stared off into space.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I waited for Alice to continue.

"Something's been bothering me this summer…" She trailed off.

"You can tell me anything, Alice." I placed my hand on hers and assured her that she could trust.

"The thing is…it's not really about me…this is something I've been meaning to ask you…" She paused for a while. "What…where's Jacob?" Jacob? Why would she be asking about Jacob? Could she possibly know about the note? My heart sped three times faster.

"What are talking about?" I finally managed to say.

"Bella, you are terrible at lying and much more terrible at hiding things…About a week or so after Jas' graduation…when I slept over your house…I found a note…from Jacob…on your you desk." So she did find the note. It was hard to keep things from Alice. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Bella, is…Jacob here?" She asked in a whispering tone.

"No."

"Have you told Edward about this?"

"No! Alice, you know how Jacob is! If anyone else finds out about this who knows what Jacob will do!" My eyes started to water as I screamed.

"Of course I know how Jacob is! Bella, you have to tell Edward or better yet your father! You can't keep on letting Jacob manipulate like this!" She demanded. Alice and Rosalie were the only two people who really knew Jacob.

"I can't tell my dad, Alice. Jacob is practically a son to him! He even prefers him over Edward…" Alice wiped my tears off my cheek carefully.

"Bella…I'm actually pretty surprised at myself for actually keeping this…but you have to tell Edward or your dad. It's for your own safety." I pulled away from her hold and stood up.

"I…I just can't."

The cab ride home didn't take long even if the rain was extremely hard. I fought against calling Alice or not making sure that she hasn't told anybody about my Jacob situation yet. I dialed her number on my phone and gasped when I saw who was standing in my living room smiling mischievously.

"Hey, Bells."

**Oooooh…cliffhanger! Yup, that was the first chapter of Gossip Girl: Secrets! Hoped you liked it and stuff that happened between Jacob and Bella will be on the next chapters ;) I feel sorry for making Jacob the bad guy :( But this idea has been in my head ever since before I read Breaking Dawn. **


	2. It's All Here

**Hey! It's another update ;) Thanks for the reviews. Most of you have asked for a recap of what happened before, well, on the last chapter of the first Gossip Girl, Bella gets a note from Jacob telling her he's going back to Forks for the summer and Rose's dad gets arrested for various cases. A few of you have also asked what happened between Bella and Jacob and why is Bella so scared of him, it's going to be either in this chapter or the next chapters. **

**2. Its All Here**

_What's got B so shocked? And is Rosy running away from Forks for good? You never know. _

_ Xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**RPOV**

"Please rise for honorable Judge Henry Dallum," Emmett squeezed my hand as we both stood up. I was glad that today I didn't have to be a witness for my father.

"Mr. Simon Hale…" Everyone's voices turned into whispers as my mind dozed off. I was sick of having to be here. I was sick of having to experience all my father's doings. NYU was the farthest I could go from my father the good thing was Jasper was only a few miles away. (I don't know how far NYU is from Cornell so just play along) I had chosen NYU because Emmett had chosen to take his scholarship there.

"Rose?" Emmett intertwined our fingers and whispered in my ear. My head tilted to the side a little as I waited for him to continue.

"Are you okay?" He rubbed my and back and forth.

"Yeah…I'm just…" I scoffed and didn't continue. Emmett kissed my hair and continued to listen to the case.

"Ms. Hale?! Ms. Hale?!" Various reporters screamed as soon as I got out of the court. Emmett hugged me closer and covered my face with his other arm.

"Ms. Hale, how does your father's various case files affect you?" A man with a recording shoved into my face.

"Back off, man!" Emmett pushed the man and he practically knocked off all of the reporters. Emmett opened the door and let us both slide in. Unfortunately the whole of Forks knew about my father since it was released in the news.

"Rosalie, you are scheduled to be a witness tomorrow around 4 p.m. in the Seattle Hall of Justice." Gavin, my personal lawyer handed me the schedule. I made one quick glance and shoved it back to him. Emmett followed behind me as I made my way into my room.

"I'm so sick of this, Emmett. I can't take it anymore. My father can't keep doing this to me! First Bella, then mom, now this!"

"Shh, it's okay. We'll get through this. We only have a couple more months 'till we go to New York and everything will be alright." Emmett hugged me closer.

"I don't even get why I'm still helping my father. After all he's done to this family. I'm not even sure if I get to go to college anymore if he keeps doing this. He'll probably spend all our money bailing himself out by then." Emmett pulled back a little to cup my face and wipe my tears.

"Then I'll loan you the money…No, I won't loan you the money! I'll give you the money! I hate seeing you like this! Damn your father!" I giggled a little. I had never seen Emmett this…worried.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…I just…thanks for…making me laugh. I needed that. Listen, I have to get something in my dad's office for a while…do you want to stay here or come with me? It's just across the hallway." I ran my hand through my hair and sniffled.

"Nah, I'll just stay here for a while. By the way, I think your father should re-think about selling this Seattle penthouse. I like the idea of 'free room service'" He put his hands behind his head and jumped on the bed. We were staying in our old penthouse down in Seattle. Gavin had suggested staying here instead of Forks for a while, so it would be much faster to go to court meetings.

"Suit yourself." I made my way to my dad's office in a slow pace. I slid the doors apart and made my way to his desk.

"Oh!" I jumped when I heard my dad's voice.

"Dad…what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at that meeting with Gregory Sales?" I straightened my back and stared at him.

"I canceled it…I decided to rest for a while. Listen Rosalie…I really appreciate you helping me go through this. About tomorrow…" He took off his glasses and walked around his desk to stand in front of me.

"I would just like to remind on what to say…" I let him trail off for a while. He didn't really get that I didn't want to do this anymore.

"All you have to say is that I didn't get the money and that your bank account wasn't increased…just tell them that I didn't do anything." He wanted me to lie to bail him out? I wasn't going to lie for his own good! He put his hands on my shoulder and continued to rant about what I should lie. I shook my head and shoved his hands away.

"I'm not going to lie for you, dad!" I ran my hand through my hair and paced. "I'm sick of having to do these things for you! I'm sick of experiencing every single shit you do, dad! After everything you've done to me you expect me to lie for you? I don't even know why I'm still here talking to you..." I turned around and walked slowly out of his office.

"Rosalie, wait." He called back.

"No, dad. I'm done doing all this. I'm leaving." I didn't turn around to face my father I just left the room walked to my room in silence.

**BPOV**

"So, Bella…how's it been?" Jacob put both his disgusting feet on top of the coffee table. _After all he's done to me he just barges in acting like he owns the place! _

"It's been…you know…normal…" I shivered at his presence.

"Normal, how? Are you still friends with pixie and Barbie?" Those were the two nicknames he gave Rose and Alice. He was never really fond of them.

"If you mean Alice and Rosalie then yes I'm still friends with them." I said grudgingly. He noticed my anger and put both his feet down. Having Jacob sit right across me angered me at the same time scared me to death.

"Listen, Bella… I want us to start over… I've changed…" He tried to hold my hand but I pulled back. Jacob always had mood swings, at one point he would utterly sweet and the next he would totally rage like a psycho.

"Jacob…I can't…I have to go…" I didn't want to continue what I was going to say. I quickly stood up and ran to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed a hold of my hand before I could escape. I shoved my hand away and didn't reply.

"Are you going to your boyfriend?" I froze when he said the word _boyfriend_. How'd he know about Edward?

"W-what are you talking about?" I replied.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I've been updating on Gossip Girl lately. 'Forks princess Bella Swan and Soccer prince Edward Cullen dating'" I gulped as he quoted. I didn't want Edward to be a part of this.

"I…"

"How come you didn't tell me about your boyfriend?" The tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Jacob, how can I tell you? You were away for a year…"

"I don't give a damn, Bella! We never even broke up!" He pinned me to the wall.

"Miss Swan, your father's on the─ OH MY LORD!" Brietta gasped as she came into the room.

"Damn it! I'll be back tomorrow, Bella." His hands roughly left my shoulder as he exited the penthouse. My face was in total shock.

"Miss Swan, are you all right?!" Brietta came running towards me.

"I-I'm fine, Brietta." I braced myself for a while.

"Do you want me to call your father?" She asked.

"No! Brietta…I want you to do me a favor…don't tell dad that Jacob's here. Even if he knows Jacob's coming just don't tell him he's here yet. Okay?"

"Okay…but…"

"Brietta, I don't want my father to be a part of this. I'm going to Edward's for a while." I left the penthouse in no time. On the way to the Cullens I tried blocking Jacob out of my mind but all I could think of was the safety of my friends while he was here. Alice and Rosalie were never fond of Jacob. They found him completely rude and wrong for me but at that I didn't care.

_Flashback:_

_Mike Newton's party 2006 _

"_Emmett! Put me down! I'm not drunk like you!" He finally set me down on the bench and ran to Rosalie. Everyone was practically drunk now._

"_Oh my gosh, Alice. Your brother is wack." I rolled my eyes and searched the crowd for Jacob. _

"_My brother's not here…he's in London!" I could see that Alice was drunk too._

"_Alice, your brother just carried me over his shoulder and spun me around. By now I bet he's vomiting in the bathroom." _

"_But Edward doesn't drink!" She screamed. _

"_Edward? Oh…you're talking about your other brother…" For the past Alice had been talking non stop about her boarding school brother, Edward. From the looks of it he sounded pretty cool. _

"_Bella…" Jacob pulled me up and kissed me. _

"_Uh…hi…Jacob. Are you okay?" I asked as he put all his weight on top of me. _

"_Of course…let's go somewhere private…" he cooed in my ear. He dragged me to the second story of Mike's house. He pulled me into an empty room and caressed my arm. Jacob and I had only been dating for 4 months and nothing was really serious between us. _

"_This is…this is a nice room don't you─" His lips were suddenly kissing me fiercely. He pushed me to the wall and started grabbing on my dress._

"_Jacob…" I pulled my head away as his lips moved to my neck. _

"_C'mon, Bella…" He tried to kiss me again but I pulled away. _

"_Jacob, I don't want to do anything we'll regret. We've only been dating for 4 months." He continued to kiss me. _

"_C'mon, Bella." He repeated. _

"_No, Jacob…" He suddenly banged my head on the wall and screamed. _

"_What the fuck is with you, Bella?" He screamed at my face. _

"_Jacob…" _

"_Don't you love me?" Love? Why was he talking about love? _

"_Jacob, you're drunk! Get off me!" I shoved him off and he fell to the floor. I ran to the door but he caught my leg. _

"_Oh, you're not going anywhere…" He finally stood up and pushed me against the wall once more. _

"_Jacob! Please, let go!" Tears started to stream down my face. I pushed him as hard as I can and ran towards the door but his body suddenly slammed against mine. He pushed me towards the open window across the room and kissed me fiercely. _

"_Jacob!" I screamed. _

"_Damn it, Bella!" He pushed me a little more making me almost fall out of the window. Whispers and gasps came from downstairs. _

"_Please, Jacob…" I begged him as he pushed me a little more. Police car lights and sirens were suddenly coming from down the street. _

"_OH SHIT!" Mike screamed. Jacob's weight suddenly disappeared from mine. I braced myself and held on to the window. _

"_C'mon Officer Raymond! I was just having some fun!" Mike yelled. I slumped down on the floor and decided to stay here for a while. _

_End of Flashback: _

I started sobbing in my car. Jacob almost killed me! My heart thudded as I reached the Cullen's house. I rang the doorbell twice to let them know that it was me.

"Bella!" Edward opened the door and grinned widely.

"Edward!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips then walked past him.

"I was just about to go to your house…"

"Um, is Alice here?" I asked.

"She's upstairs…is there something you need?" He followed me as I jogged upstairs.

"Yeah, I need to talk to _Alice_," I emphasized Alice's name to let him know that I only wanted to talk to her.

"Oh," a wave of disappointment shot through his face.

"Edward, I love you but I need to talk to Alice. Alone." I leaned down to kiss him.

"Okay, do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd like that. I haven't seen you all day anyways." I gave him one more peck on the lips then continued jogging upstairs.

"Alice." I said in relief.

"Bella…what's wrong?" I walked towards her lazy boy and started sobbing.

"Alice…he's back."

**Now you know why Bella's so scared of Jacob. He almost killed her. At that part Jacob wasn't drunk he just wanted to bag Bella ;) Hope you're satisfied with chapter :D **


	3. No Fear

Sorry about the delay everything got deleted on my USB so I had to write everything again

**Sorry about the delay everything got deleted on my USB so I had to write everything again. I seriously cried when my USB wouldn't work on the comp. I've got like 40 plus chapters worth of writing in that thing. I'm so sad. I feel like crying again… :(( **

**3. No Fear**

_Last night a certain little someone from the past appeared at B's place. Wonder who that might be…_

_ Xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

"Bella, who are you afraid of? Your dad or Jacob?" Alice questioned angrily.

"A…Alice…"

"I'm trying to keep you safe, Bella. Why won't you tell?"

"Because…if I tell who knows what Jacob will do to any of you. Jacob knows about everything. About me and Edward, you and Jasper, Rose and Emmett… He knows that I treasure you guys and my family more than myself and seeing you get hurt would hurt me even more. I'm trying to protect…you" I muttered softly. Alice pulled me into a soft hug and patted my hair.

"Bella, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us. I hate seeing you like this. You have to do something about this, Bella. You can't keep letting people manipulate you like this!" She hugged me even tighter.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, Esme. I really enjoyed it." Edward squeezed my hand under the table.

"It's no problem at all, Bella." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Charlie will be waiting for me." I stood up and pushed the chair back to the table.

"Bella," Alice called sternly. "Take care." I nodded towards her direction. Edward put his hand on my back and led me out. As we walked I realized the many possibilities that would await me back home. I stopped for a while and thought about that.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…I change my mind. Can I…can I sleepover?" A big smile played across his face.

"I haven't really seen you all day and─" His warm finger stopped me from babbling.

"You know my answer already. Come on; let's get you some clothes to wear."

Edward lent me his old soccer jersey from England and Alice lent me a pair of plaid shorts. Alice seemed pretty satisfied to see me here safe with Edward. Edward and I cuddled in his bed talking about random things then we fell asleep eventually.

"Hey." Edward kissed my forehead while I cooked scrambled eggs.

"Hi."

"So, what time do you want to go home?" He leaned beside me and watched me cook.

"Uh…around…later." I stammered.

"Okay, but you do know that you're running out of clothes here, right?" I had been staying here at the Cullens for the past four days. I didn't want to go back home.

"I could just borrow some of your clothes again." I stated.

"Yeah, but that would make me loose some clothes too. You can sleep here again tonight if you want but you have to go home and get some clothes."

"Fine…but…can you come with me?" I pouted.

"Of course," He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

My heart accelerated while I watched the buttons on the side of the elevator as we passed each floor. What if Jacob was there? What if he hurts Edward? I shivered. As soon as we reached my floor I grabbed Edward's hand and held it tightly.

"Hey, is anything wrong?" He stopped me and spun me around.

"Uh…no. I'm fine…it's just…I'm fine." I put my key in and opened the door slowly. Two low booming laughter's filled the room.

"Bella?" My dad called.

"Dad?" I suddenly stopped when I saw who was sitting across my dad. Jacob.

"Look who stopped by, Bella. Jacob!" Both my dad and Jacob stood up from the couch.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward whispered but I was too in shock to answer.

"Edward this is Jacob, Bella's old boyfriend. Looks like you've got yourself some competition." Dad and Jacob chuckled.

"I'm glad to see Bella in good hands right now." Jacob stared right at me. His hair was less tangled and he was wearing much more decent clothes than the last time I saw him. I guess he was just trying to make a good impression.

"Bella, you okay?" My dad tilted his head to the side a little.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Um, I just came here to get a bunch of my clothes…I'm going to be sleeping with the Cullen's again." I muttered then looked down.

"You're sleeping at Edward's again? But haven't you been staying there for a week now?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, but…Alice has been needing some company since Jasper's still in Texas…" I trailed off.

"Fine…Edward, were you able watch the game yesterday?" Dad asked Edward. I ran to my room and grabbed the biggest bag I could find. While I stuffed a bunch of clothes into my suitcase I heard the door close. I turned around and found Jacob smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing…" He made a few steps closer.

"Don't think that hiding in that little luxurious place of that boyfriend of yours will keep me from finding you. I know where he lives." I shivered as his warm breath spread across my face.

"You followed me?" My voice became into a soft murmur.

"Yes, and it wasn't that hard following you. You're a slow driver. For the past days I've been going back and forth to his house and watching you…" He stepped a little bit closer.

"Don't get any closer…" I pointed my finger at him.

"What are you gonna do?" He threatened.

"Charlie and Edward are outside that door and if you do anything to me they'll know it was you." I retorted.

"Bella, you ready?" Edward popped in my room and looked at me curiously.

"Yeah," I grabbed my bag and walked past Jacob.

"Um, it was nice meeting you Jacob," Edward waved back at him.

"Nice meeting you too…Edward." Jacob glared at me then turned away.

**RPOV**

"Rose," I felt my body suddenly shake.

"Rosalie, we're home." My eyes slowly opened and came face to face with Emmett's.

"Oh." Emmett and I had taken the cab from Seattle right after my fight with my father. It sickened me to actually think of him.

"Uh, hey, how much?" Emmett asked the cab driver.

"23 dollars," he stated. Emmett handed him a fifty and told him to keep the change. Alice loud squeaky voice filled the Cullen's living room as we entered.

"What do you mean he's been going here?!" She screamed.

"Pipe down, Alice!" Bella's voice was easy to determine either.

"How can I pipe down and stay calm, knowing that some asshole knows where─" I cut there little argument with a small knock on the door frame.

"Rosalie!" Alice and Bella screamed. They both pounced on me and squeezed me tight.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too."

"Would you mind telling me what you two were just arguing about?" I went back to their subject.

"Rose, Bella─" Bella suddenly cut Alice off with a smack on the arm.

"Ouch."

"It's…it's nothing, Rose. I'm just complaining about the time she's been taking from me and Edward. Edward and I haven't really had much alone time since Jas left." She stated.

"Hm-mm," I pursed my lips.

"So…how was New York?" Alice asked me. Bella had gone off with Edward to who knows where which left me stuck with Alice.

"It was…awesome."

"Awesome?" Her eyebrow suddenly quirked up.

"What?"

"I've never heard you say the word awesome before, Rose. Is…everything okay?" No. Everything was not okay.

"Yeah…everything's fine." I lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally and completely fine."

"You do know I'm always here for you, right? Is this about your dad?" My eyebrows creased as I stared down at the ground.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand…"

"No, it's okay…but…it's just hard to explain." I shook my head and turned to the side. Alice pulled me into a small hug then pulled back.

"It's okay. You can tell me everything when you're ready…" I was glad to have Alice as a friend.

"Thanks, you know I love you, Al."

"Aw, I love you too, Rosey."

"Um…about a while ago…what were you and B talking about?" I asked.

"That's kind of Bella's decision to tell you or not. It's kind of something that's been holding her up lately."

"What do you mean it's her decision to tell or not?"

"She's kind of in a lot of tension right now and I'm not sure if she wants a lot of people to know." Did this mean Bella didn't trust me or something?

"Bella knows that she can trust me, why won't she tell me?"

"Rose, she'll tell you when she's ready just like you, you'll tell us when you're ready," Alice swiftly made her way out of her room.

**APOV**

"Hey Jas," I spoke into the phone as soon as I heard someone answer.

"Hey sweetheart." He said coolly. A lot of things ran through my mind as I held my phone to my ear. Bella with her Jacob problems and Rosalie with her dad. My friends needed me now and of course I would do whatever it takes to help them.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, everything's…fine…it's just…they're a lot of things happening right now…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure if I can…it's…it's not really about me." I stammered.

"Okay…now that's what I love about you. You're always so considerate about others and you know how to be a good friend, that's one of the many qualities I appreciate about you." I blushed a little at his statement.

"Thanks…I guess. I have to go, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Bye, I love you too." As soon as I pressed the button ending our conversation I clutched my phone to my chest.

"If I'm not the one with the problem why do I feel so problematic?" I asked myself and leaned on the wall. I knew that if I wanted this all to end for both Bella and Rosalie I had to do something. I flipped my phone up and searched for the number I was looking for.

"Hello?" I called in.

"Who knew you would be calling me?" He chuckled a dark laugh.

"Whatever. We. Need. To. Talk."

**Okay, so for the super duper late post. I am utterly busy with school work and everything and I apologize. But anyways…who do you think Alice called? Hmm…**


End file.
